When Turkeys Attack
by Skcittambro
Summary: Okay so this fic isn't quite about Avatar but it's a fic that shows what you get when you have evil turkeys and waterbending. Beware of gorr. I give it a thumbs up.


Have you ever thought to yourself that you are an invincible race and that you can stand up to anything? You felt that nothing could ever hurt you and that you were able to defeat any threat that came your way. Here I've written the tragic tale of two scientists who weren't worried about the threat they could make on humanity with a key moral: Turkeys can kill.

A couple of years in the future two scientists worked in a lab in the country of England. One scientist, a female named Gloria, checked her data on the computer for an experiment that was both complicated and illegal. The other scientist, a male geneticist named Adam, monitored the brain activity of his experiments: genetically altered turkeys. The scientists hoped to increase the amount of intelligence of a turkey to protect it from a new predator brought over from America. The project was a noble one but was also very dangerous. If one error occurred it could either bring the intelligence of the turkeys to a level that it could threaten the entire human race or it could change the turkey's normal function and disrupt the balance of nature. The scientists were willing to take chances to protect the turkey from extinction even if it meant getting thrown in jail for performing illegal operations.

It was getting late and the scientists didn't see much difference in the turkeys' brain activity so they closed up for the night to get some rest. Early next morning a police officer that had heard rumors about illegal experiments investigated the lab. What he saw confirmed the rumors: computers, lab tables, chemicals, and a broken life-preservation vat. The officer stared at the broken glass with curious eyes. Suddenly, a small turkey with one blue tail feather walked out from behind the broken vat. It stared at the officer with a mesmerizing look. The officer just glanced at it and he was completely dazed out. He was so mesmerized he didn't see all the other turkeys sneak out from behind the broken vat. All he saw was the one turkey. Suddenly the turkey's eyes turned blue and a puddle of water floated through the air, slammed the stunned law enforcer to the ground, and froze into ice basically gluing the officer to the ground. All of the turkeys which he just now noticed reared up and … (this part is too gruesome for me to write). …His screams could be heard from miles around.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Gloria was at her house drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. One of the headlines was "All farmers livestock frozen in block of ice." This reminded her of the day she walked into her lab and saw a bloody corpse frozen to the ground. She quickly dismissed the memory. It made her shiver every time she remembered it. She skimmed through the rest of the newspaper because there looked to be a bunch of headlines just like the one before. Finally she decided she would visit her friend Adam to escape the clutches of this wretched memory. She got in her car, drove to Adam's place, rang the doorbell, and waited. After only a few seconds, Adam welcomed her in. They had barely sat down when Adam heard a window crash. Adam searched for the source of the shatter and found a turkey with a blue tail feather surrounded by glass. Gloria saw the turkey and remembered her experiments she did two years earlier. The thought filled her with curiosity about where her turkeys disappeared.

She averted her gaze and saw another turkey just like the first walk in. The turkeys looked at them with a menacing glare. It frightened both of the scientists. Suddenly, the turkeys' eyes changed colors from brown to blue and a puddle of water levitated in the air and slammed into Adam. This blow knocked Adam unconscious. Another puddle of water floated through the air and slammed into Gloria's feet. This would have originally knocked her over had it not frozen on impact gluing her feet to the floor. One of the turkeys charged like a bull in a ring at Gloria. Gloria screamed, grabbed a magazine, and tried to swat the turkey away. While this was happening Adam slowly regained consciousness. He gaped in horror as he saw Gloria trying to keep the turkey away. Adam ran into the kitchen, grabbed a steak knife, ran to Gloria's rescue, and stabbed the turkey to death. The other turkey, apparently smarter than the other one, created a fog so thick you could barely see two inches in front of you. Adam heard Gloria scream in pain, and frantically he traced the sound and found Gloria. She was clutching her bloody ankle screaming, "The turkeys, they're mad I tell you."

Adam picked her up and tried to run to the front door, but he ran into a wall and dazed out for a second. He felt around trying to find the doorknob and did. He slammed the door open and ran into his front yard. What he saw horrified him beyond extent. There were turkeys, bloody corpses, frozen bodies, and screaming civilians everywhere. The last thing you want to see is the fact that your own species that you thought was invincible is not very invincible at all. He took one second, set Gloria down, tore a piece of cloth from his shirt, and wrapped it around Gloria's ankle to control the bleeding. Adam picked Gloria backed up and noticed that she felt warm and calm in his arms. He also noticed that her eyes were a wonderful shade of aqua blue. Both of them stood like this for a while until a puddle of water zoomed pass Adam's face. That sure got Adam back on track. He picked up a stone in one hand while holding Gloria in the other. He went for the nearest psycho turkey and beat it to death while being very careful not to hurt Gloria. Adam did as much as he could to help everyone but the turkeys fought back with unimaginable force.

Adam, Gloria, and a few other survivors went to the lab for shelter from the psycho turkeys. They boarded up all the doors and windows in an effort to keep the turkeys out. Adam found a bit of turkey blood on his sleeve and decided to run a DNA test to see what was wrong with the turkeys. As soon as he got the results he shakily called Gloria over who had just gotten her leg treated by a surviving medical doctor. Once Gloria saw what he had seen her eyes grew wide. The turkey DNA tested positive for a drug known as Acedomentatine. It was the drug they had used a couple years earlier to attempt an intelligence boost in turkeys. It was both good and bad. Good because they knew that the drug Acedomentatine made a fatal reaction when heated to a certain extent. Bad because the turkeys now knew how to control water with their minds, and control the temperature of it to use it in three forms, solid, liquid, and gas. That meant the turkeys could kill a human as easily as a bazooka can.

The two scientists explained all of this to the rest of the survivors leaving out the part on how the Acedomentatine got into the turkeys' system. Adam and Gloria explained that the best way to cause mass extinction to the psycho turkeys would be to start a controlled fire that would elevate the turkeys' temperature to a critical level and kill them if the fire didn't first. All the survivors together spent many hours on figuring out how to precisely kill all the turkeys at once. When they had finally figured it all out they left one by one to complete the plan. Adam and Gloria were first. Their job was to lure the turkey to a place that could have a controlled fire. Cautiously they sneaked out of the haven to fulfill their duty. They had a look of astonishment as soon as they took one step out the door. Everything was gone. All the buildings were demolished and replaced with small structures made of ice. The turkeys were nowhere to be seen. They had a smart plan figured out themselves and were carrying it out right now.

Suddenly Gloria heard bloodcurdling screams coming from the laboratory. She ran back inside as fast as she could but arrived too late. All the survivors were dead and encased in a giant block of ice. Gloria would have fainted if a puddle of water hadn't flown past her face. Gloria screamed so loud you could have heard it in Kansas. Adam came rushing back in narrowly missing yet another puddle of water. He was so close to reaching Gloria when another puddle of water flew at him. This the puddle of water hit him square in the face. Adam fell on the floor and was greeted by a flock of bloodthirsty turkeys who quickly ripped him to pieces paying no attention to the helpless maiden who was watching the man she secretly loved die a most horrifying death. She could do nothing but watch and cry for it was only a moment before the turkeys would notice she was there and come after her.

Gloria sat there on the floor and wept not caring that she was getting splattered with blood. She didn't care anymore because everything she loved was gone. She didn't even care when the turkeys encased her feet in ice. She didn't care when her flesh was torn off by a bunch of bloody beaks. She didn't care while her innards were being ripped out and torn to pieces. She didn't even care that she was dead. She didn't care…

A couple of months later a tourist arrived at the town and reported seeing a bunch of turkeys dead on the ground. Scientist later studied the turkeys and found that the turkeys had died of an overdose of Acedomentatine. The Acedomentatine had killed every single turkey right after Gloria was murdered. The tourist also reported seeing no living person in that town but left almost immediately after running over about a dozen turkeys. Nobody visited the town again to find out about the tragic tales of the turkey massacre. The stories of the people who lost their lives were never uncovered until June 30, 2025 but that is a story for a later date.

The End


End file.
